Vortex of Beats
by Maj156
Summary: Dark and Daisuke are transported to the world of FMA. What they find is really unexpected and Something happens to dark and Ed. Ed, Al, Daisuke, Dark and even mustang are sent on a journey to find out what they homonculi want and to fix Dark. Review pls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I present another story! I know I have alot of other ones that need done but I got this idea and so had to use it. I hope that you like it. So disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel or FMA. So onto the story and please review! Please! **

_**this is dark talking to daisuke or thinking. **_

_This is Daisuke talking to dark or thinking. _

and normal.

Chapter 1

~Dark~

The red head ran thru the streets of a strange country. He had woken up to find himself in the gutter. He was running out of breathe and was getting tired.

"_**Daisuke, turn into me and I'll take over." **_

"_No, what if their after you? I can't let them have you._"

"_**Dai I can take care of myself. Just let me take over. I'll ask what they want.**_"

"_Right._" The red head now identified as Daisuke turned down a alley way and thought of his love, Risa Harada. Slowly his small body grew into a taller one, his hair turned a dark purple and grew longer, his red eyes turned a deep amythst. A smirk came across this new persons face.

"Now time for some fun. Thanks and sleep for now, Dai."

"_Right, thanks Dark." _The red head fall asleep and Dark ran out the alley way to come face to face with a tall woman with fairly curly hair. She had a very beautiful face with full, deep crimson lips. Her eyes were a purple like his but a lighter shade.

"Well now what happened to the little red head?"

"He left, gorgeous. But I'm here so lets have some fun." Dark said with a purr in his voice.

"Yes lets have some fun." She ran at him and he was ready for her when there was a pain in his right shoulder.

"What the hell?" He looked down to see three spears sticking out of his shoulder. He followed to where they orignated and saw the womans fingers. "Whats up with your fingers lady?"

"I have the ultimate spear. I am Lust, a homunculis and my orders were to bring the short red head but you'll have to do." She lifted her left hand and her fingers grew. Dark knew this was not good, he had to get away. He took his left hand and brought it down on the spears. _**Damnit! **_The only thing he succesed in doing was almost breaking his hand.

"As you can see my spears are very hard and strong. Nobody can get out of them."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not a nobody." Dark smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Stop struggling and come with me. I don't want to hurt a beautiful man like you."

"Well I'm glad that you noticed how handsome I am but I'm no mere human."

"You look like one."

"Just because I look like one doesn't mean anything." Dark took out a black feather and pointed at Lust and shot a big blast of purple energy. Her eyes widened in surprise but stood her ground. The blast conected, exploding and the ground shook from the impact and when the smoke dissapated she was nowhere to be found but there was still the three spears in his shoulder. He grabbed them and pulled them out. He stiffled a groan as they pulled free from his flesh. Blood poured from the wounds. He looked back to see the women start to regenerate.

"So whatever they, they can regenerate. I wonder how many times." He noticed how fast it was. "Better get out of here before she's complete so I don't have to fight again." Dark turned and left holding his shoulder. He ran thru the abandoned streets and happened across the main street. He turned the corner and started running again. He looked behind him to make sure she wasn't coming after him and ran into something really hard. He stumbled back holding his head. _**First my shoulder and now my head. What's next? **_

"I'm so sorry sir. I should have been watching were I was going." Dark turned to the object he had hit. It was a suit of amour. A big suit. _**A woman with spear fingers and a man in a suit of armour. No wait, there wasn't anyone in there. **_

"Are you alright sir?" The suit asked.

"Yes thank you. Please excuse me." Dark turned to leave and tripped over something. _**What the hell! **_He got up and looked, he had tripped over a really small boy.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"Yeah. And you-" he pointed to dark, "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" He shouted. _**Man he has big lungs. **_

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry." Dark turned around to look and saw her coming out from the alley. _**Shit! **_"I need to go. Sorry again." The short one looked behind and saw the woman. His eyes widened. "Al that's Lust!"

"I see brother." Dark was walking away. The short one went after him. "Why is Lust chasing you?"

"That is none of your concern." Dark growled.

"It is my concern. She a Homonculis, that makes it my concern for certain reasons." Dark looked down to the short boy.

"I told you it's none of your concern little boy. Now leave me alone." Dark turned and ran off.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN ANT WOULD BE ABLE TO STEP ON!"

"Brother, that's not what he said."

"I wonder what the homonculi want with him."

"Maybe the same thing they want with us. Human sacrifice."

"I don't know. I've never seen him before. And did you notice those clothes that he was wearing, they were to short for him."

"Yeah I did notice. Brother are you hurt?"

"No why?"

"There's blood on you." The suit pointed to the short ones shoulder.

"No I'm not. That man must be. That's his blood. Come one Al lets follow and see if we can help."

"Right." They followed to find him fighting Lust. He was doing pretty good. He ran at her and was able to dodge her spears. Dark came at her and she threw her spear but he jumped and landed on them and ran at her. He had a feather in his had and using his magic he made a purple sword. He came upon her and using his feather sword he chopped her head off. Her body fell and didn't get back up. The brothers were surprised. Lust wasn't regenerating. Had he killed her that many times or was he just that good? Dark stood there and watched her turn to dust. After she was gone he fell to his knees and clutched his shoulder groaning heavily. The brothers ran to him.

"Hey are you alright?" Ed asked.

"Fine. Now get away from me."

"No I have to get you to a hospital."

"I told you to get away!" Dark said glaring at Ed. His eyes were still purple but they had slits in them scaring Ed. He backed off and watched as Dark stood up and walked away.

Dark walked until he knew he was safe. "_**Daisuke. Wake up.**_" he grunted hoping to not alarm Daisuke but he needed to go back to normal, meaning Daisuke needed to come out.

"_Dark? Are you alright?_" Daisuke asked just waking up.

"_**Fine but I need to rest, please take back over.**_"

"_Right._" Dark gave control again and passed out before Daisuke could ask any questions. Just then s short boy and a suit of armor rounded the corner and started at Daisuke.

"Where's that man that ran this way?" Ed asked.

"What man? I didn't see anything. I'm the only one whose come down here."

"But why are you here?" Ed asked narrowing his eyes suspisously.

"I like to come here to think."

"Right, we'll be leaving now."

"Wait." Daisuke said. Ed turned.

"Can you tell me where I can find a place to stay?"

"What? You must know were to go."

"No sorry."

"Right, come this way." Ed motioned for Dai to follow and they left the alley.

"There's a hotel right there."

"Thank you. Maybe I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah." Ed waved and walked away. Dai watched and when they were gone he went in and got a room.

~Edward~

Ed walked away from the red head and then turned to his brother.

"Al, did you notice anything about that boy?"

"No not really, why brother?"

" The clothes he was wearing were the same as that guy who took down Lust, plus his shirt was bloody where the other guy was too. And his reason for being there didn't make any sense."

"That's right! So what you think that means brother?"

"That there's something going on that I need to find out. That boy and the man must be the same person. That's strange but It's a possiblility. And what to the homonculi want with him? That's what I want to know. We're going to need to keep an eye on him."

"Right." The two brothers walked back to their hotel and went to their rooms to think about what happened.

~End of Chapter~

**Ok so the end of the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. Reviews always help me get motivated, and if you liked this story please read my other ones and tell me what you think of those. You can click on my username and check that out. Please and thank you. So untill next chapter. Peace out~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank my reviewers for reviewing. You don't know how much that helps keep me motivated and makes me happy. As you know I don't own anything involving FMA or D.N Angel. I do own the plot. So on to the story. I hope this chapter is all good. If there are any spelling mistakes please forgive me. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

~Daisuke~

A week passed without incident after the battle with the weird woman. Dark wasn't talking about it. In fact Dark wasn't talking at all. Everytime Daisuke tried to talk to him Dark would just brush him off or pretend to sleep. It felt empty. So Daisuke silently worried. He took a walk thinking about a way to get Dark to say one whole sentence to him when he ran into some one.

"I'm so sorry!" Daisuke said getting up and helping the person he had run into. He looked at him and saw the short blonde boy that helped him find a hotel.

"Watch where your going next time." the blonde said.

"I'm sorry!" Daiskue said again bowing.

_**Don't suck up to some guy like that. **_Came a dark thought within the corners of Daisuke's mind. It sounded weak and pale but also had a hint of sarcasim.

_Dark? Are you going to talk to me now? I've been worried. _There came no reply. Daisuke decided that he would force Dark to talk to him when he got back to the hotel. In the meantime... he turned back to the blonde. The said blonde was glaring at him.

"I'm so sorry. But I want to thank you for helping me find a place to stay. Unfortunantly I'm running out of money... so I'm going to have to leave soon." Daisuke said hoping for some kind of sympathy.

"Do I look like I care? Your coming with me." The blonde said grabbing Daisuke's arm and dragging him along. Daisuke was shocked.

"Why?"

"Because I want someone to meet you and talk to you." the blonde said still dragging him. It was kinda ironic that a little boy was dragging Daisuke who was taller then him. That was something. Finally the small blonde stopped in front of a huge building. After looking up at it the blonde kept walking. Daisuke just followed until they got to two double doors. Daisuke swore he say the blonde grimace before knocking.

"Enter." Came a voice within. Daisuke thought the voice sounded bored. The blonde turned the doorknob and opened to the door to reveal a large room with about 6 cubicals in the middle of the room with 6 people sitting there 5 men and 1 woman. Daisuke looked around the room to find it spotless with exeption to the head desk. It was piled high with paper work on both sides. You could barely see the person that sat behind the desk. Daisuke was amazed.

"Colonel Mustang. I have some I want you to meet."

"Well that's all good but I can't meet him if I can't see him or even know his name." The blonde had a vein popping in his forehead.

"Well if you kept your desk cleaner that wouldn't be an issue. Why don't you get off your lazy butt and do something about instead of making your subordinants do it?"

"Now, now Fullmetal that's no way to speak to your superiour."

"Just get over here! I think this is important." The blonde said finally losing patients. There came a laugh from the other side of the desk. Then a black haired head came around the edge of the desk. He was tall with black hair and black eyes. He had on what Daisuke assumed to be a military uniform for he had seen many people in the building wear it.

"Hello. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang. I am a state alchemist. And Fullmetal's superiour." Roy said with a smile. The blonde stood there trying to rein in his anger but seemed to be doing a horrible job. _He reminds me of Dark. _Daisuke thought with a smile then remembered that there must be something wrong with Dark _He never shuts me off unless there's something he doesn't want me to know or he's hurt. _Daisuke started trying to find him within the receses of his mind coming upon a large, thick, and black wall. _He's back here._ Daisuke sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to get thru no matter how hard he pushes. He opened his eyes to find the blonde and Roy staring intently at him.

"Why did you just stop? It looked like you fell asleep standing there. That takes real talent." Roy said getting a hit over the head with the blonde right hand.

"Shut up you stupid Colonel." the blonde said.

"Ow! Fullmetal why did you hit me with your _Right _ arm? That hurt."

"Hence the name Fullmetal. You! Answer the idiot." he said pointing to Daiuske making the latter jump not wanting to get hit.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about something."

"That's a pretty deep thought." The blonde commented. Daisuke laughed nervously.

"Right back to business. What's your name young man?" Roy said looking at Daisuke.

"Oh I'm Niwa Daisuke. It's a pleasure to meet you." Daisuke said bowing.

"Wonderful. Now Fullmetal, why did you want me to meet a kid like him?" Daisuke felt belittled with the "a kid like him." comment. But he didn't let it bother him. He just stood there while the blonde explained everything and Daisuke jumped alittle when the blonde mentioned the possible conection between him and Dark. He felt himself start to sweat when Roy turned and looked at him.

"Is what Edward says true?" I got confused for a moment. Then I realized that 'Edward' was the small blonde boy that both me and Dark tripped over.

"Um..." _Dark please speak to me! I need your advice! _Still nothing. _Fine! If your not going to talk to me and help me with this then you talk to them! _Daisuke was about to turn into Dark when he hears a small plee, _**Please no Daisuke. I need more rest. **_

_You've been resting for a whole week! _

_**I know... please, just alittle while longer. Lie to them. **_

_Ok. _

"I'm sorry, but I have no answer to give you. Whether Edward is suspicous is his own issue."

"So you're saying that what Ed says is not true about you being this dark haired person that killed Lust?"

"Yes." _I can't believe I'm lieing! _

_**Don't you lie all the time to everyone?  
><strong>_

_No!... Ok yes I do... but this feels worse. Maybe because I know that Ed is right. _

_**I think your crazy. **_

_Dark? Is everything ok? _

_**Hmm... yeah, why do you ask? **_

_Because you just seem distant and you didn't want to come out and you also seem weak. _

_**... thats nothing that concerns you. **_Daisuke was visibly shocked.

_What? It doesn't concern me? It does concern me! You're inside of my body! I think of you as a brother and when I worry about you all I get is 'thats nothing that concerns you'! What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull? _

_**Dai, please just stay out of it. Find a place to stay until I can help. **_

_You can't help? Why not? Answer me Damnit! _

_**Please Daisuke. I can't talk for long. I'm in pain, please just stay safe. **_And with that last comment Dark receded back to his dark corner with his walls. Daisuke didn't know what to do. He needed to talk to his dad or his grandfather. But the problem was, he didn't know where he was and where his parents were if they were even here at all. There was somthing going on with Dark and he didn't know what to do.

"Hey!" Daisuke was broke from his thoughts. He looked and saw Ed glaring at him ready to hit him.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke said almost on the verge of tears. _What do I do? _was the thought that ran thru his mind. Ed noticed the almost tears and was shocked.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No its me. I don't have anymore money and I'm going to be kicked out of the hotel soon. I have no place to stay. I'm hungry and tired and honestly have no idea what to do." Ed and Roy where both shell shocked, they looked at each other.

"Edward why didn't you offer him someplace?" Roy said

"Me? I don't have a place to stay! At least you have a house. Why don't you take him in?" Daisuke watched the two of them. That wasn't the reason he was almost crying, but that was true anyway. He was out of money and he had tried to keep the money for lodging not food. Finally someone came in and said, "He can stay with me!" Daisuke turned around to find a man maybe in his late 30's. Black hair that was slicked back besides a little strand that stuck up. He wore the military uniform and had square glasses.

"I'm sure Alicia would love him!"

"Hughes, really?"

"Yes."

"You want him to stay for your daughter?" Roy asked.

"Yes... and he needs a place. I'm sure Gracia wouldn't mind. She loves guests."

"But..."

"Don't worry, he'll be in good hands. Boy!" Daisuke jumped.

"Yes sir!"

"Do you want to stay with me and my family? Do you want to meet my daughter? What's your name?" Daisuke stared. _So many questions... _

"If its not to much trouble I would like to stay with you and I guess I would like to meet her and my name is Niwa Daisuke."

"Wonderful! Gracia's making a delicous dish tonight. Your going to love it!" Hughes said starting to drag Daisuke off. _These people are scary! _Daisuke thought and when he got to Hughes house he took that back. They weren't scary at all. They welcomed him and feed him. He was content. He would enjoy this and think about his problems later.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here we are at the end of this chapter. For those who made it this far... I'M SO HAPPY! Thank you for reading! Please Review and help me keep this story going. IF you have a chance or you want to read my other stories it would be appreciated and if you review. I love reviews. I have a Naruto-A New Beginning, RustBlaster-Returned, The GazettE-Death Come Upon The Unfortunant(Thats a band) and Fruits Basket and Kuroshitsuji-Demon love and Fruits-crossover that is now discontinued. If I get any reviews on that one I might start it up again. Please support m writings and thank you for reading! I'm Out!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter of my FMA and D.N.A fanfic. I feel horrible for not updating sooner. I'm really sorry for not updating. You may kill me now if you wish. I will do Review replies at the end so that you can get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing again. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_**this is dark talking to daisuke or thinking. **_

_This is Daisuke talking to dark or thinking. _

and normal.

Three weeks past and Daisuke was having a blast. Mr. and Mrs. Hughes had been so nice to him. He loved to hang with them and their daughter Alicia. Mr. Hughes had been teaching Daisuke 'the rules of the land' as he man had put it. All the teaching and playing with Alicia, Daisuke had almost forgot about Dark and the problem that the thief seemed to be having. Everyonce and a while Daisuke would remember the crisis with Dark and then feel guilty forgetting but then he would reason that there was no need to worry, Dark said it wasn't his concern and Daisuke knew that he could handle himself. But he still couldn't help but worry. Every day he would retreat into his mind to see if he could see, feel, sense, do anything to reach Dark. But everytime he would hit a road block and be almost pushed away from it. He felt hurt everytime this would happen he didn't know what to do. It was dinner time around the Hughes household and Daisuke was helping prepare when he heard a strange noise. He finished putting the food on the table and sat down totally ignoring whatever he thought he heard.

_**Dai...suke... help.**_Daisuke heard the faint voice in the back of his mind. It was like a whisper of wind. The red head couldn't be sure if he heard it so he ignored it again.

_**Dai...sk- **_this time the whisper didn't finish but Daisuke heard it clearly this time, it sounded hurt.

"Dark?" The red head whispered.

"Hmm? Daisuke did you say something?" Mr. Hughes asked.

"What? Oh no I was just talking to myself. Telling myself 'The rules of the land'!" Daisuke said laughing. He was worried even more now about Dark. The thief never sounded weak that way. He sounded close to death. Daisuke did notice how cold it seemed within his mind lately. It seemed dark and cold, like something that had been abandoned or something that died in it. It smelled like death. Daisuke's heart lurched. Death? No Dark couldn't... He couldn't even finish that thought. Without thinking he dove into his mind.

_Dark? Where are you? Please be ok! _He was so worried. It was black and eerie, when normally it was full of life from Dark imagination. Daisuke walked for what seemed like forever before he came upon a field. Daisuke remembered this field. Dark used to fly above it and rest in the grass having picnics. Daisuke gasped at the state it was in. It used to be vibrant with life but now everything was dead. The grass had died looking black, the sky which was once a gorgeous blue was now stained red like blood and where animals used to leap there laid dead animals. They littered the ground and you could smell it also. Daisuke was sick at the sight, almost returning to the real world to get away from it but he rememered Dark and his condition.

That gave the red head the determination to go on. He walked thru the dead carcass filled land until he tripped over something. Falling face first he got a mouthfull of dead, black grass. He spit it out and grimaced, it tasted like blood. He stood up but slipped on something and fell again hitting his head. He groaned and sat up looking beneath him, he was sitting in water, great. He sighed, lifting his hand he rubbed his face in irritation. Then he noticed the smell, it smelled rancid. He looked at his hand to see it red then it dawned on him like a ton of bricks, this was blood. He screamed and scooted away, breathing heavily. Glancing to where he was he saw the thing he had tripped over the first time. It was another carcass laying face down. Daisuke shivered and tried not to gag. He looked at it again and saw that it wasn't an animal corpse, it was human. He gasped and ran to it, turning it over he looked at the face before paleing to a sickly color a light sheen of sweat covered his face, eyes widened to an impossible size. He backed away slowly repeating a word.

"No... no... no... no..." The red head backed into a tree and slid to the ground. He started hyperventilating. It wasn't possible, there was no way. After getting a grip on himself he walked back to he body. He had to confim it to be dead. He didn't want to, but he had to. He put his index and middle finger on the bodies neck and felt for a pulse. He was about ready to panic again when he felt a faint heartbeat. He gasped and then sighed in relief. He felt tears spill down his cheeks.

"Thank god! Dark I'm so glad." He leaned on Dark and cried. Then he remembered the situation. What was he gonna do? Grandpa wasn't here to help him with the matter or dad. They usually helped when Dark was sick but this time he was on his own. He took a deep breathe and pulled Dark onto his back. God he was heavy! Daisuke had to figure out what to do. But first he had to get the thief out of this situation and maybe try to get him bandaged. He had wounds covering his body. Daisuke didn't know why or where they came from but that wasn't the time to think about stuff like that. He had to get Dark treated. If only he could get Dark into a material body that would make things eaiser. After walking out of the field Daisuke was at a loss. He didn't know what to do now and Dark seemed to weigh a ton! Then another epipany occured, this was his mindscape he could create anything. He had a major 'duh' moment. He thought of a hospital with all the things he would need. Laying Dark on the bed he began taking off his clothes so Daisuke could look. What he saw made him grimace. There were stab wounds everywhere and they were oozing white puss stuff. Daisuke never imagined that someone like Dark could have puss. A painting that has puss! That's like impossible!

Daisuke worked hard getting the puss cleaned up and trying to stitch up the wounds that needed it. Once he was done Dark was covered in thick white bandages. His arms and fingers, his whole torso and back had been littered with wounds. It was as if someone was here with him hurting Dark at their want. It was confusing and Daisuke didn't understand. But he had gotten Dark cleaned up and gave him antibiotic for any infections plus pain killers. After Daisuke was satisfied with his work he returned to the real world to find himself in the room he had been staying in. He had gotten good at going about normal business while in his mindscape. But because he was so distracted he didn't know if he had done that or not. Brushing that off he went downstairs to see how everyone was doing. The family sat in the living room doing what they always did. Gracia was knitting, Mayes was reading the newspaper, while Alicia was playing with her toys. Daisuke walked into the room getting all their attention. Alicia beamed from ear to ear and jumped onto him screaming "Diski!" Daisuke fell to the floor from the force. Everyone laughed at their daughters antics. Daisuke sat up and smiled at Alicia before blowing on her cheek(*). The little girl giggled and then went to play with her toys.

"Hello, Daisuke. Are you feeling better?" Mayes asked. Daisuke looked confused for a moment then figured that must have been the excuse he gave.

"Yes I am. Thank you. That was very weird." Daisuke said with a nervous laugh.

"It's not a problem. If you're not feeling well then you need to take care of that." Gracia said smiling at him. Daisuke felt bad for lying to them, they were such nice people. Then he thought that maybe they would have an answer to his medical questions.

"Hey I was wondering, what could you use to treat multiple stab wounds that are pussy?" The two parents looked at him with a strange expression.

"Um... Well, mostly just keep the wound clean and free of the puss. Antibiotics would be helpful too." Mayes answered.

"Ok and how bout burns?" Seeing as thats also a wound that Dark had.

"Well a cream would work, one for burns. Keep them bandaged." Again Mayes answered.

"Ok and what if the patient doesn't wake up?"

"Well it is natural for the person to not wake up after sustaining heavy injuries, thats part fo the healing process. I'd say that if he doesn't wake up in about 2 to 3 weeks then there is something else that is the matter."

"Well like what? An example?" Daisuke probbed getting anxious. Hoping that Dark does wake up soon.

"It could be anything. Brain trauma, internel bleeding. Nurmous things. Anything. There is no telling. Why the questions? Planning to become a doctor?"

Daisuke held his breath and then let it out at his question, "Yes thats it!" He laughed nervously. He couldn't have the Hughes family find out. Daisuke couldn't believe he was lying again. But if it was to save Dark then he would do anything. Dark couldn't die. It was impossible and Daisuke would be effected. It would feel like losing part of yourself. It would be horrible. Daisuke thanked the Hughes family and excused himself to his room. Daisuke didn't imagine that he would fall asleep but he did only to be thrust into his mindscape worrying about Dark. He went to the room and changed Dark's bandages then the world turned black. He woke up to the doorbell ringing.

~~000000000000000000000~~

"H-Hiwatari! How did you get here?" Daisuke was shocked to say the least to see the light bluette. Mayes looked between the two 15 year olds.

"Um... Daisuke do you know him?" Daisuke looked at the young father and nodded.

"Yes, this is Hiwatari Satoshi. We go to the same school, we love art and what not but I never expected him to show up here." Satoshi looked at Mayes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You don't mind if I stay here also. A Colonel Mustang said that I could."

"Oh of course! Alicia will love you too! Come in!" Mayes grabbes Satoshi's arm and pulls him in. Satoshi cried out as he falls right on his face. Daisuke gaps in shock.

"Hiwatari-kun! Are you alright?"

"Fine. What kind of people are they?"

"You'll get used to them. Hiwatari, you still have Krad right?" Satoshi looked at him like Daisuke had grown 5 heads.

"Of course. I couldn't get rid of him that easily."

"Just checking. Would Krad know how to heal someone really injured, so much so that they won't wake up?"

"Probably but I'm not letting him out. Are you crazy?"

"No just wondering. I'll show you to the room." Daisuke said walking up the stairs. If Dark's condition gets worse, Daisuke wouldn't know what to do. Daisuke was at a lose, he felt worthless, weak, and pathetic for not trying harder. It was like God was punishing Daisuke for being a horrible wing host. Daisuke was half way to the room when he got a blinding pain in his temples. He fell to the floor screaming. Satoshi stared at him for a moment before going to him.

"Niwa! What's going on?"

"I don't know..." He screamed again, it felt like there was a buzzing in his head. Daisuke realized it to be Dark screaming also. Daisuke felt a tearing sensation, hot red fire burned behind his eyes and he screamed once more insync with Dark until the world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it might not be really long but here you go. Review replies: <strong>

**Kitsune'sBlackBloodRose: I'm really glad that you liked it so much. I really hope that it continues to be a really good story. If you have any problems with the plot let me know and I will try to work on it. And I updated so you don't need to find me... tho you are free to virtually kill me. :) **

**Dreamless-Sleep777: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked it. :) **

**Truth's Apprentice: Thank you for reviewing and it's amazing by the fact that you always feel really good when people review and I'm glad that others know how I feel! *Cries* **

**Lizzybear54: Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter. Please review again! **

**Slivermoon of Forestclan:Thank you. It's nice to know that people do like it. **

**AnimeInTheBasement: No! Not the eyes! *Looks away but still can't resist and looks again* I'm sorry. Here you are with the update, so please stop with the eyes!**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers! Please review again and to new readers... please review? *Big puss in boots kitty eyes* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 4 of Vortex of Beats. I hope that you enjoy what we have in store for you. So please stay in your seats during the whole program so you can get all the enjoyment. Now Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. . All right reserved. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_**this is dark talking to daisuke or thinking. **_

_This is Daisuke talking to dark or thinking. _

and normal.

Daisuke woke with a start. He sat up and loked around. He was in his room in the Hughes' house. But he didn't remember how he got there. He remembered Satoshi coming to find a place to stay and talking to him about Dark and then nothing. It almost felt like something was missing. Then it came rushing back to him. Dark bleeding and with horrible burns almost dead. Him trying to bandage the wounds and then why he had passed out. The unimaginable pain that spiked through his head like something was trying to tear his head apart. He remembered a tearing sensestion and more pain and then the dark. He didn't know what had happened. Then he realized that his head, his whole existance felt empty.

Plunging into his mind space he quickly searched for any presence that was Dark but no matter where he looked he couldn't find any trace of him. _He's gone? No Dark can't be gone. Where would he have gone? Maybe Krad did something. Satoshi would know. _Daisuke got up and ran out trying to find Satoshi. He eventually found him in the living room talking to the Hughes'.

"Niwa! Your awake. Are you alright?" Satoshi said standing up and walking straight to Daisuke as soon as he had seen the young red head.

"I'm fine Satoshi. I'm sorry for worrying all of you. Trust me I'm ok now. Satoshi I need to talk to you." Daisuke said smiling as he dragged the bluette up the stairs.

"Daisuke what happened?" Satoshi asked as soon as they were upstairs in Daisuke's room.

"I don't know. I was fine then I felt a searing pain run through my head then I heard Dark scream as well and then I felt like something tore in my head and then I blacked out. But when I woke up I was worried about Dark so I went in to see him but there was nothing. He's not here anymore."

"He's probably deep within your subconscience. Like that time when-"

"No! Satoshi you don't understand. No matter how hard or how deep I looked he was nowhere. It was as if he never existed inside of me. He's gone and I don't know how or why or even where the hell he went so you have to help me. Please Satoshi!" Daisuke was crying by this point. "I'm so lost. I don't know what to do without him. He was me and I was him. With him gone I am no one. I feels so empty, so lonely. I don't know..."

Satoshi was indeed shocked. He was gone. How was that possible? Without Daisuke finding his 'Sacred Maiden'? It didn't make sense. Where could he have gone?

"Did Krad do something Satoshi?"

"No I haven't let him have any acsess to anything. I have a feeling though that the only way we're going to find him is to call for Krad's help but I'm not even sure he will help us. Unless we tell him he can have at Dark if he helps us. But I'm not sure I can do that. Daisuke what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I just feel so lost." Daisuke sank to the floor and started crying. "What do I do without him? I can't do it. I want my dad and grandpa, I know they could help."

"Daisuke. We'll figure it out so don't worry. I'll help with what I can. I'll ask Krad if he can help."

"Thank you Satoshi." Daisuke said looking up with a slight smile. Satoshi returned alittle one. It was hard to see Daisuke cry, he was usually a strong person taking everything in stride so for him to break like this, he must really be hurting. Satoshi was resolved to help Daisuke because Dai had helped him so much in the past. It was time to do something for Daisuke.

~0000000000000000~

Edward was walking through central with nothing to do. The Colonel had said there were no rumors of the stone they were looking for and Alphonse was off doing something, he had kept that from Ed and the blonde wasn't sure he was ok with that but he couldn't really say much when he did the same thing to poor Alphonse. Ed sighed and walked along still trying to find something to do. Maybe he should go and pester Scar. Though he wasn't really in the mood to almost die so he crossed that off the list. With nothing to do he just walked. Finally several hours later Alphonse found him and said that the Colonel wanted to see him. So then Ed and his brother headed to Central Command to see Winry sitting on the steps. Ed stopped in his tracks and checked to maker sure he hadn't scratched the Automail too bad so she didn't ask and then whack him with a giant ass wrench. Satisfied he walked up to the building. Winry looked up and smiled, waiting for the boys to walk up.

"Hey Edward." She said.

"Hey Winry, what you doing here? I haven't broke anything." She glowered.

"That's not the only reason I can come to Central. I have things to do in Central. But I also wanted to come see you also. Granny is worried that your not eating well, considering you never come home to show her your fine. Though I have to say you do look alittle thin and kinda pale. Are you sick?"

"No Winry I'm fine. Though I haven't slept well the last couple days, maybe thats it."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" She asked worry evident in her eyes.

"Does it matter?"

"It might."

"Fine, I've been having weird dreams. They keep me up sometimes."

"Brother I didn't know this." Alphonse said worried.

"Al its totally fine nothing to worry about really. Believe it or not I am good at hidding certain things, lots of practice but thats not the point. I told you that I'm fine so leave it be. Me and Al need to go see the Colonel."

"Ooo, can I come? I haven't seen the Colonel in a while or Lt. Hawkeye. I really want to see her."

"Alright you can come if you really want."

"Yes please." She said with a sparkle.

"Alright come on." Ed said gesturing to the building. They walked in and past the front desk. Ed showed the woman sitting there his watch and told her that Alphonse and Winry were with him. She nodded and let them in. As they were heading up the stairs Ed got hit with a massive headache. Grunting alittle he winced but kept quiet and walked. The two that followed heard him grunt but they pushed it off as he was tired or something from the stairs.

They walked thru the hallway and past some people that they knew. Stopping to talk to Armstrong was tiring but they did it anyway because he wouldn't let them leave without talking and stripping telling them something about an 'art that has been passed down the Armstrong family generation after generation.' They nodded and said goodbye before leaving-er I mean running away toward the Colonel's office. Finally getting there Ed walked in and sat on the couch.

"How nice to hear knock Fullmetal."

"Yup. And I'm so tired from it Colonel Bastard."

"Brother be nice." Alphonse scolded lightly.

"Whatever. You wanted to see me."

"Yes I did, a new rumor has come along-" The Colonel continued to speak and Ed tried to listen but for some reason had a really hard time focusing on the Colonels voice. His head hurt so bad and he didn't understand why. He looked at the Colonel to see him looking rather angry.

"What?" Ed asked confused. Alphonse looked at him and Winry looked worried.

"I asked you a question like 5 minutes ago, and they've been trying to get something out of you also."

"What? Really? Sorry. Want to try that again?" Ed asked laughing.

"Ed that's no laughing matter." Winry said, "You looked like you weren't even here. What happened?"

"Nothing I swear I just was thinking and got caught up in it."

"So you weren't listening to a thing I said?" Roy said with his eyebrow twitching.

"No I heard some of it. But I was having a hard time focusing but I'm ready now so lets hear it." Ed said glaring. Glaring may have not been a good idea because then his headache got worse. Roy then began again and Ed managed to keep up until his skull felt like it was splitting in two. He gasped and looked down for a moment.

"Ed are you ok?" Winry asked. He nodded but then the pain came again. His vision flashed red with pain as he gripped his head and grimaced his head splitting again. Gritting his teeth he put his head in his lap trying to ease the headache away.

"Fullmetal?" Roy was up and arond the desk looking at him. "What's going on."

"My head hurts... Really bad."

"Where?"

"Everywhere." Another wave hit him and then it was full force and it felt like something was trying to force its way into his skull. Screwing his eyes shut and bitting his lip to keep from screaming he grunted.

"Fullmetal?"

"It hurts worse. It won't go away." Again another wave. This one so strong he couldn't help it. Screaming he fell on the couch and curled into a ball trying to find comfort but it wouln't work. Finally that force trying to get into his head broke thru sending one last wave of pain thru and then Edward went limp, passing out. He lay on the couch sweat dripping and tears spilling with some blood coming out of his mouth but other then that he seemed fine. But the others didn't want to chance anything so the took him to hospital hoping and praying that he was ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your time to read this and I hope you all enjoyed it. So if you did please review and if you have any ideas or any thoughts on this chapter please leave something and I'll either work on it or something. Thanks again and see you next chapter. <strong>


End file.
